The Essence of Time and Space
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry has been favored by Fate, Destiny, Space, Time, and Death. That doesn't make the 13 yo boys life any easier when a simple trip back in time to save Sirius from losing his soul sends him & Hermione back to the Roman Empire with their Time Turner broken. Harry is angry with her for messing with time just for her classes and leaves her in his anger, and joins the Roman army.


_**The Essence of Time and Space**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Forward to the Past**_

The forces or essences of the universe, gods, goddesses or spirits that hold everything together, in balance have always considered themselves female by definition of birth givers. Though, it might be more accurate to say they have no definitive sex, and they wouldn't have felt the need to give themselves a definition of sex if not for the miracle of sentient life flowing throughout the universe.

They were especially proud of one world under their loving watch. This planet, the populous of intelligent creatures called human named Earth. This world they prized for its diversity, many different kinds of humans have been born, from those who are pale skinned, or dark skinned, or something in between, and hundreds of amazing cultures that have come, gone, or are still going strong, or even those with special powers and or abilities.

This leads us to one such child. You see he was gifted an honour since birth. The goddess Destiny, something that is both a great honour and a rarity among any creature, favoured him. However, the goddess Fate saw this and got angry as she looked into this child's fate.

His life would be terrible, and fraught with others controlling his life until he dies a terrible death alone, used, and pitiful. She would not allow her sister to let that child suffer so much and not even win. Therefore, she gave the child her mark to mesh with her sisters, and there, two, and not one favoured the boy. This was something not heard of, but the other spirits know that Fate and Destiny don't ever see eye to eye on a lot, so they didn't think much about it and hoped the two sisters together could lead the child to a happy ending.

However, the twins Space and Time where skeptical as they could see that no amount of good fate or destiny could alone help this child, so they watched, curious. They could see the child would have a lot of potential in the future. Its just unfortunate that no matter what it seems this child will never reach anything higher than below average. Those jealous and afraid of him becoming a great power in the world will waste his potential.

So they watched. They saw the schemes on both sides by the good side and the dark, and watched in disgust as both sides plotted. However, they first plotted against another child. After all, their child is not pure in his blood so why would he ever become the threat from Destiny's prophesy. However, it wasn't long before the dark one changed his mind as he internally reminded himself he isn't pure of blood either.

The light one had no choice but to accept the change of mind by the dark, and make the dark ones task easier through his trickery. After all, this will end the dark for a time to come. It's for the better of the world that this happens. Yeah well when Time and Space saw this crap and the pain the child will suffer through they added their favour to him without hesitation.

This would afford him plenty of time, and with their favour assisting him too. Their daughters so to speak, with the world free from the dark one, even if it will only be temporary he can become something incredible.

Then, after they left the boy, feeling that Hope their most reluctant and rebellious sister shows they found it odd that she of all deities would not see this strange child with the blessing and favour of four goddesses. She had just smiled and told them that all life has her blessing and she need not favour this child.

It was shortly after these unknown events when the dark one turned up. Those they trusted betrayed the family and the father was killed before he had a chance to fight back. However, the mother took her baby boy and ran, hiding in his room, placing him in his crib she held her wand shaking in fear, tears streaming from her beautiful green eyes.

Unbeknownst to the young mother, another entity larked in the corner, beautiful and scary all at once, dark and light, black and white. She is known as Life… but she is more commonly known as Death. Life and Death is the same goddess, joint by such confusing and heart wrenching power. Rebirth is her truest name. Piercing eyes not seen by anything watched the scene of her sisters favoured.

Death knew the boy and mother were due to die, but apart of her wants that fate not to befall such an innocent child with a fresh new soul. This soul had partially drawn her sisters to him, and she too felt pity for the hand he has been dealt. She knows that fate and destiny can push his world, but also, luck is a mitigating factor, and choice, two things that nothing in the universe can control.

It was soon the dark one came; the one Death wants. The cheater… he cheats her for his own sick and twisted pleasures. His own anger and rage at a world that shunned him. She knows even now he won't die like the mother and son. However, if this beauty could smirk she would as she knows the fool is going to be suffering quite a few years for messing with her sisters.

She watched with suppressed rage knowing that she cannot end the dark one herself and save the young mother. That would have made the boys life so much better, but no. The young mother begs, and pleads with the dark one, not for her self. Death can tell this woman cares nothing for herself at this point but would do anything for her child.

The young mother starts fighting with magic, and though the dark one is superior, it's quite clear he had not expected her to be so strong. She protected her child ruthlessly and was using the foulest of magic she knew with the intent that her life means nothing anymore and if she must to protect what she loves the most she shall use any means.

Death smiled as the dark ones red eyes showed fear as he was finally fighting someone who will go beyond those who would die. She will kill for her child and she will risk tainting her soul to save her beautiful little boy, for him to have a happy and carefree life. Though, she would ultimately fail as she fell, lifeless, tears in her eyes.

The dark one moved smiling gleefully before pointing his wand at the child. The young mother's spirit screamed as the green light headed for her child as she was fading from this plane.

Death just moved placing a kiss on the child's forehead before the curse hit she faded away. Then the green curse blazed over the boy, but nothing seemed to happen for a few moments, as the boy looked both dead and alive. The green light hugged him before sweeping out and disintegrating the dark one, his tormented soul fleeing as the child lost consciousness.

The Boy-Who-Lived would never know the love of his mother, but forever know she loved him, and would know, no matter the pain he was put through that he is loved. He could feel their embraces in that moment between sleep and the waken world, a wonderful feeling he treasured above all others.

Harry Potter gasped as he sat up dizzily in bed. He ran his right hand through his mess of black hair and his green eyes blinked furiously in the dim light of the hospital wing. It was that dream again. That dream of those. He can't tell but he feels they are the reason he survives, there when he needs comfort, and those odd girls he can't quite see who come to his dreams stopping him from doing something truly stupid just because it's expected.

He tends to do things differently because of these weird ghosts in his dreams. He feels like they might be his subconscious trying to keep him from falling for some of the obvious stupidity that goes on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, most of which centres around the Headmaster. He doesn't much trust the old man has anyone's best interest at heart.

He did tend to allow dangerous crap to go on around the school after all. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes before picking up his glasses and placing them on his face. They're not much but they allow him to see fully. The fact is, he wanted to buy new glasses but every chance he gets somehow something or someone stops him. It's the same with muggle clothes. It's like someone wants to keep him looking like a wreck in the muggle world, and then in nice new robes in the wizard world, while somewhat blind.

"Harry," he was startled by that moron minister as he came into the hospital wing followed by the greasy jerk Snape. He looked around to see Hermione, his bushy haired friend sitting up opposite him looking confused.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said. "Don't worry, we've captured Black and he'll soon be receiving the dementors kiss!" he said as if that's what Harry wants, and looking around saw Ron sleeping in a bed and Dumbledore had a momentary spark in his eyes as he was standing nearby.

"W-what!?" he demanded in a panic. "But he's innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew; he was Ron's rat, an animagus!"

"What nonsense, I saw no such thing!" Snape sneered out smugly. "Maybe Black confounded Potter and co!"

"I am not…!"

"Yes, yes, distraught and cursed," the Minister agreed.

Harry didn't hesitate to launch out of bed. "You murder him and I'll kill you!" he hissed out, his green eyes dark with warning. "Sirius is innocent you blabbering retard! Give him a fucking trial!"

"Now, now, Mr. Potter," the Minister said gulping and taking a step back, surprised he was afraid of a child. "I'm sure after a night's rest you'll feel differently. He is responsible for your parent's murder after all!"

"No, moron cowards like you are!" he retorted surprised Dumbledore hadn't stepped in yet. "You can't even give justice to a man, and your too bloody chicken to say, Voldemort!" he sneered as everyone flinched but Dumbledore… and Ron didn't only because he was still unconscious.

Fudge just turned up his nose. "Come on Severus, I'm sure you'll want to watch this," he said smugly before leading the eager grease-ball out with him.

"Harry!" Hermione finally found her voice and reprimanded. "Threatening the Minister like that is inexcusable."

"Now, now Miss. Granger…" Dumbledore finally reprimanded with a knowing smile. "Harry is right to be angry with a system that is failing just because of a foolish mans hate and another's greed!"

"But Professor," she replied heatedly. "He was rude and threatened a teacher and the Minister," she said, which really wound Harry up.

"That wasn't a threat, it was a promise. He's the only family I have left and they're going to murder him!" he retorted heatedly as all she cared about is authority and how they're 'always' 'right'.

"Now, Miss. Granger, we must hurry I think," the old man said smilingly. "I think three turns will do it," he said confusing Harry but Hermione climbed out of bed quickly, like him she wore her muddy uniform still, but neither were wearing shoes or socks.

"A-are you sure Professor?" she asked as she pulled out a huge gold chain with a tiny hourglass attached. "This is illegal, and we could mess with…"

"Of course Miss. Granger," he agreed smiling as she put the hourglass around Harry as well as herself. "I believe we can save more than one innocent life tonight," he said with a smirk before she twisted the hourglass once, twice, three times.

Then the world blurred and all he could see is the world around him. It seemed to melt backwards, and made him feel safe, which was surprising as all he could see was Hermione.

Then he saw them, two fairy-sized girls, though they didn't have wings or clothes. They looked no older than him, and one seemed to have a black hourglass on her left cheek while the other had three wiggly lines on her right cheek. The little fairy girls are identical twins have bright blue eyes and brunette hair to their shoulders.

The two little 'things' seem familiar and giggle as he blushed about their naked states and flew closer, they're simply beautiful creatures and looking closer he could see they actually did have wings of transparence, but at certain angles they reflected colour.

Their pretty little smirks made him feel safer than ever when the hourglass one and the wiggly line one stroked the hourglass still in Hermione's hand. Hermione hadn't seen them he could tell, and he wondered as they blinked away. Then he felt really sick as the world around him started moving faster and faster.

He watched the castle as it was dismantled and the world around them as they hovered in the air, and watched the changes over and over.

"Harry, what's… this is impossible!" Hermione cried out as they disappeared and reappeared somewhere else collapsing to the grassy ground breathless.

"I… I don't know," he replied groggily feeling like crap as he pulled himself up from the grass to his knees looking to Hermione as she sat up looking sick. "Where the hell are we Hermione, and what the hell is that?" he asked pointing to the now shattered hourglass on the chain.

"I don't know where we are," she said worriedly looking around but all they could see is empty fields. "B-but the hourglass is… well a magical means to travel through time. That's how I've been getting to all my classes."

"So you've been fucking with reality just to get to go to every class Hogwarts has!?" he demanded angrily and applaud. "Are you bloody stupid? Or better yet are the teachers stupid?"

"Now Harry, don't talk like that!" she reprimanded in annoyance. "I knew what I was doing and so did the teachers!"

Harry just grabbed the chain tearing it from her neck looking furious. She for once backed down and looked scared.

"So you know what you're doing when you play with time you stupid idiot! I always suspected the teachers were freaking morons, but I let the stone and diary business drop, but TIME TRAVEL!" he hissed causing her to flinch. "For something as trivial as extra fucking lessons…!"

"Trivial!" she came back in anger. "This is my future you're talking about!"

"You're fucking muggle raised, so why muggle studies!?" he roared back. "Or divination when you knew it would mean shit to you!"

"I wanted to get a perspective on how wizards view muggles!" she yelled back as if she has to be correct.

"Oh, then I'll tell you!" he retorted angrily. "The wizards are under the false belief that they're superior or smarter, when the muggles are. They're so retarded that they can't even call simple things by their real name! Because they're smug, arrogant shits…!"

"Take that back!" she demanded heatedly, tears falling from her eyes.

Harry just sighed as he stood up. "You know what Hermione, fuck you! I'm out of here. I hope you'll get along here in what ever year it is all alone!" he said before quickly choosing a direction and taking off leaving her sobbing by herself.

He walked for quite a while before his stomach started growling and he pulled out his wand, looking around he was alone. He felt a little guilty about leaving Hermione, but she thinks she knows everything so screw her. He doesn't want her to get him into trouble for some crap like using magic in front of muggles or something and end up being burnt at the stake or whatever.

Harry knew he couldn't conjure anything, as for one he's only tried a little of that, and two it's not very edible. So he'll have to use cutting magic to kill something, or find some fruit or vegetables.

It also didn't help that the only magic book he has is a book Professor Lupin gave him earlier… sometime… damn, well to him that afternoon. His dad, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, wrote it. It is supposed to be full of useful spells the prankster team had used or thought was useful, but Lupin does seem like a responsible guy so Harry might find some useful things for his survival.

He was about to go looking for a rabbit or something when he heard several sets of hooves clomping on the dirt getting closer so he quickly put a translation spell on himself, surprised at his quick thinking as its near first in his book. He only looked it over and hopes it lasts long enough as it is not permanent and this is the first time he's used it.

The spell is quite simple as it translates all languages, but the more you hear and speak it the quicker you actually learn it. So it should come in handy, and if he's still in Scotland even then he might need help with their accents, dialect, and use of old words.

They soon came into view ridding several different horses and Harry quickly removed and threw his tie away along with managing to rip off the badge on his robe praying that robes are commonplace, or at least they won't think them strange.

Several men with swords and armour pulled to a stop, one of them pulling two spare horses, a black and white one fully saddled up with an imperial seal on the blanket under the leather saddles.

"Boy, what are you doing here, are you alone?" the lead man asked, demanded and Harry wasn't too sure about the language but noticed some Latin to it.

"I got l-lost heading to…!" he tried thinking of something but couldn't come up with anything good without knowing where or more importantly when he is.

"The capitol!" a large man on a white horse said laughingly. "You wish to join the prestige of our armies!"

"Umm… yeah, that's right," he replied thinking quickly as he knows he's… well somewhere with an empire that's not Britain.

"Then choose a horse boy and you may travel back to Rome with us!" he said with a wicked grin causing Harry to gulp and look the two spare horses over nervously. He laughed some more. He didn't like the fact he might have to suffer the rest of his life as a solider in the Roman Army.

"First time ridding, kid. It's easy, and the Court would look favorable on a boy who can ride!"

Harry took a deep breath as he was offered the reigns for the white horse and petted its muzzle trying to calm it as it made some noses of protest, but after a moment of uncertainty he calmed and Harry fumbled a bit to get on before the laughing large man grabbed his robe and hoisted him on.

Harry gulped as he copied them and they all started trotting in the way they had been travelling. Harry found it wasn't so bad. It was actually quite fun, and he felt at ease. He remembered that to have some control over animal behaviour he has to be confident as they can sense weakness.

"So, what is your name boy," the leader of the men asked, his hard eyes on Harry as they trot.

"H-Harry," he replied trying to keep his concentration on the horse. This is his first time ridding after all.

"Do not pay so much heed to your steed," he said as he realized Harry was trying too hard. "And what kind of name is Harri…? I see, it must be a shortening of Harrius," he said as his eyes softened Harry nodded quickly in agreement.

"Umm… yeah, I'm…" he had to think of something quick. "My, err… I don't have a family, so I decided that I would join the army, but I guess my sense of direction isn't very good!"

"Isn't very good?" one laughed. "You were heading the completely wrong direction!"

_**To Be Continued… **_


End file.
